


Hide This

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Little Empires [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie





	Hide This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormulaFerrari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/gifts).



“Jenson!”

The shout was accompanied by the thundering of someone running up the stairs and moments later Kevin’s bedroom door burst open and Jenshon jumped inside grinning.

“Hide this,” he said, tossing his littlest brother the mobile phone before leaving, slamming the door shut and running into his own room.

Kevin looked down at the phone in his hand. It was Um-Nando’s. He didn’t even need to look at it to know that. Jenshon was always playing jokes on Um-Nando and didn’t find anything funnier than stealing Um-Nando’s phone.

There were more footsteps on the stairs outside and Kevin jumped up, needing to find a hiding place for the phone. He decided under his pillow would be the best place for it. Um-Nando would never think to look there…

 

When Fernando came down for dinner, Jenson was pretty sure he was trying to master the art of killing people just by looking at them, and that only made the grin on Jenson’s face widen. Ron kept telling Fernando that Jenson would get bored of stealing his phone, but Jenson didn’t ever think that was going to happen, especially when he kept getting reactions like this.

“I don’t have it,” Jenson said, still grinning, as Fernando scrapped the chair beside Kevin back.

“Know you have it,” Fernando said.

“I don’t have it,” Jenson said, his grin only getting wider. He didn’t know it was possible to wind Fernando up this much, but it was.

“Know. You. Have. It.”

“Have what?” Ron asked, bringing in a bowl of mash potato and another of peas.

“Nothing,” Jenson said, quickly. He knew he wasn’t going to get told off for his antics so much, but he could do without the tired lecture from Ron.

“If you’ve taken his phone again…”

“I do not have it,” Jenson said, honestly. “And that is the truth.”

He knew Fernando had spent the past two hours tearing apart his room searching for it. He’d yet to actually do as Jenson asked and admit he, Jenson, was the selfie master and the internet was forever in his debt for his photos, but Jenson didn’t see that happening any time soon.

(Kevin had admitted it as soon as Jenson asked, but Jenson was pretty sure he didn’t know what a selfie was and it didn’t have the same meaning to it)

“I know he has it somewhere,” Fernando said. “He has hidden it somewhere.”

“Are you sure you haven’t misplaced it?” Ron asked.

“He. Has. Taken. It.”

Ron just rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. He should have known this wasn’t going to run smoothly. At least, he guessed, nobody was trying to kill anybody. That was a step up from the last time Fernando had been with them.

 

Six hours.

It was now six hours he had not had his phone and Fernando was no closer to having it and he was going to _kill_ Jenson when he got it back. It was not fair and it was not funny.

He would get Jenson back for this. Fernando had given up trying to find the phone in favour of sitting on his bed, sulking, and trying to come up with a way to punish Jenson, but he couldn’t come up with anything. Jenson would probably laugh off anything he did – short of stealing _his_ phone, but Jenson made sure Fernando couldn’t do that, keeping it under lock and key when it wasn’t in his hand.

It wasn’t _fair._

Jenson had probably followed a billion people on Instagram or sent Mark really embarrassing texts or started a fight on Twitter or something (all things he had done before). And he _never_ got punished for it and it was not fair.

 

Kevin was woken by what felt like an earthquake under his head. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. It wasn’t an earthquake, but now he was awake he could hear some buzzing and he was pretty sure night time wasn’t supposed to buzz.

It was dark, and late, and Kevin was tired, so he lay back down and there was the earthquake again! Right under his head.

He sat up, wide awake now and peered through the gloom at his pillow. That was where the buzzing was coming from. There was something wrong with it. Maybe there was a bee or something trapped in it.

Maybe it was a wasp.

Nope. He was not going to deal with a wasp in his pillow. He was going to find someone else to solve that right now.

As quietly as possible, so as to not annoy the wasp, Kevin left the room to go and find help. It was late, and all the lights were turned off down stairs. There weren’t many lights on upstairs, either, but there was a bright beam coming from under Um-Nando’s door. He couldn’t be sleeping yet, Kevin reasoned. He could come and sort out the wasp.

Slowly, Kevin pushed open Um-Nando’s door, finding his older brother sat on the bed.

“What?” Um-Nando asked before Kevin could say anything.

“There’s something in my pillow,” Kevin said, quietly. “It’s buzzing. I think it’s a wasp. Could you get it out please?”

Um-Nando rolled his eyes but pushed himself off of the bed, muttering something Kevin couldn’t hear.

The buzzing was still there when they got into Kevin’s room. It didn’t go away when Um-Nando turned the light on either. It was definitely coming from his pillow.

“Do you want me to open the window?” Kevin asked, watching Um-Nando creep closer to his pillow.

“If it is a wasp then I will kill it,” Um-Nando said. “Stupid things are not able to fly out of windows.”

“Ok,” Kevin said, quietly, backing away from the pillow because he didn’t want to be stung.

Um-Nando poked to the pillow, uncertainly, but nothing flew out and attacked him, so he lifted the pillow a little to get a better look, tilting the opening away from his face so that, if there was a wasp in there, it wouldn’t fly right at him.

It wasn’t a wasp causing the buzzing though.

Um-Nando’s phone blinked at him, announcing that it was on critical battery. Kevin’s mouth fell open. He’d forgotten that he put that there.

“Jenson!”


End file.
